True Power
by bloodmoon13
Summary: The camera at the Cell Games never broke and the world witnessed Gohan's awsome power leading to a different DBZ with events all leading through the Buu Saga.
1. The Awakening

I've been watching a lot of DBZ lately on You Tube; it's too bad that hardly any of the good episodes are in ENGLISH

**I've been watching a lot of DBZ lately on You Tube; it's too bad that hardly any of the good episodes are in ENGLISH!! It would make understanding the speech so much easier for me. Anyway I really don't like the whole Siaman concept it's just a bit too dorky. So I thought why not redo it a bit. Only this time I'm just going to tweak it a bit or a lot in some parts. **

**The story starts around the time when the Cell Games get interesting and Gohan powers up to SSJ2 and since I don't want to have to go and redo or just write about what happens before that. It just takes too much time so better just write where I want to change how DBZ went from here. **

**This is my first DBZ story and I'll appreciate if someone were to correct me on anything that I got wrong. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. **

_**The Awakening **_

Cell's power was now complete and so began his rampage of terror over the earth, killing hundreds of thousands of innocent people in one fellow swoop with absolutely no regrets what so ever. Entire cities gone in just seconds, leaving nothing behind but ruins and only a few lucky survivors who had somehow managed toescape. As the rest of the world watched in fear as it surely seemed like there was no way to stop the monster Dr. Gero had created.

Now Cell had decided to throw a tournament to give the earth a small chance of survival by telling the people of the planet to gather all their strongest fighters to face against him. Cell's message was televised throughout the world during those ten days till the tournament Earth's strongest fighters were preparing for the battle to come.

At long last the day of the tournament had arrived and Cell stood waiting at the fighting ring that he had created just for the occasion. All of the Z Fighters were present and ready to fight the android, along with a one Hercule Satan the current Martial Arts Champion of the World and his top two students Caroni and Piroshike. An announcer and camera man were also along with an orange-haired woman that served as Hercule's personal announcer, to announce and broadcast the fight live all over the world.

As cocky and arrogant as ever the ever pompous Hercule decided to go first lasting no more than a few seconds in the ring before Cell beat him with one hit sending the Earth's so called last hope flying out of the ring and straight into the face of a cliff before sliding down… along with his ego.

With the clown out of the way, the games could finally begin with Goku up first in his Super Saiyan mode ready to take Cell on. The real battle for Earth had begun and at first it seemed that Cell and Goku were evenly matched until Goku started losing energy faster than Cell was and the tables had turned on Earth's hero as he was beaten up. Without warning Goku decided to give-up and hands the battle over to his eleven-year-old son Gohan!

All of the Z fighters were shocked to hear that Goku was actually giving up but was now sending his own son out to fight a monster like Cell. Goku reassured them that he knew what he was doing and that Gohan was the only one among them who had any chance of defeating the dangerous android. All were a little apprehensive and surely thought that the Saiyan had surely gone mad for suggesting such a thing but allowed it so, ready to come into the fight if things got to be too dangerous for Gohan.

The fight between the android and the young Saiyan hybrid began as all over the world the human race watched as an eleven-year-old child began to fight Cell and actually stand his ground against him. At least for a while…

Cell, from the beginning, could sense that Gohan was holding something back and became determined to unleash Gohan's true power. So began the brutal beatings as Cell over and over again continued to hit Gohan with an assault of his power while all the boy could do was dodge the attacks as best as he could and try to hit Cell back but with little success. No matter how hard Cell hit him, Gohan would not allow for his emotions to get the best of him and unleash his true power.

Just then Android 16 came to the rescue ready to activate the self-destruct bomb in his chest that would destroy him and Cell. Unfortunately, while he was being repaired, Dr. Briefs had removed the bomb. Cell quickly escaped 16's grasp and destroyed the android's body. While the young warrior looked on with tears at the terrible display of violence his new friend had just gone through for the good of the earth.

Seeing that attacking Gohan physically was going nowhere Cell decided to take a different approach and attack the demi-saiyan emotionally by attacking his friends that were standing on a cliff speculating the whole thing. Cell created seven little blue Cells, one for each of the Z fighters to fight. Gohan watched helplessly as his friends were being brutally beaten by the Cell Jrs who seemed to be just as powerful as the original that they had come out of.

Not too far away, the loser group of Hercule watched in fear at the sight of the little Cells attacking the other fighters that they had thought to be weak. Hercule couldn't believe the strength that the other fighters had displayed; even though he tried to write it off as nothing more than cheap tricks, doing the best he could to hide his own weakness in comparison and fear.

Android 16's head laid only in front of the group of humans and requested that they throw him as close to Gohan as possible to have a few last words with the boy. Reluctantly but not willing to lose anymore of his dignity, Hercule picked up the android head and threw it as hard as he could towards the boy that he had previously mistaken as nothing but a delivery boy.

Gohan was taken out of his fear as 16's head came to a stop in front of him and addressed him. "Drop your restraints, protect the life I loved." With those final words the android was killed as Cell brought his foot down smashing the robotic head into pieces and permanently shutting down the android forever.

Tears flowed down Gohan's face at just having to witness the cruel death of a friend right in front of him. _'No! Android 16…you weren't even human and you loved life.' _That did it; with a mighty battle cry Gohan began to unleash his awesome power. Cracking hard stone with the shear power that was emitting from his body, the earth itself around the boy began to crumple and break away under his feet. All watched in amazement as the golden fire around Gohan increased as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. At long last Cell had finally gotten what he had wanted.

To unleash Gohan's hidden power and have a real fight.

At the same time Hercule and his gang watched in fear at the power being displayed by a mere child. Suddenly they realized the danger they were all in from just being around as Gohan continued to unleash his true power, nothing was holding him back now.

"Oh No! This whole place is going to blow!" Hercule exclaimed. Before anyone had the chance to do anything the energy struck sending them all flying back several hundred yards away.

Cell could sense Gohan's power and let out a small laugh, "Now the games will get _really _interesting," he said smiling.

From that the closest Cell Jr. took the signal to attack and flew straight at Gohan. Gohan stood there in the same place unmoving with an unconcerned expression on his face. As if swatting nothing more than a slight pest, Gohan swiped at the Cell Jr. destroying it with one hand hitting it behind its neck. With a puff of smoke and a few remnants of the body flying, there were now only six Cell Jr. remaining.

Meanwhile on the ground, Piccolo stood up hardly believing that the same boy up on the cliff was the same boy he had taught and trained for years. Never had he seen Gohan look like this before and it actually scarred the green man a bit.

The powerful half-saiyan then turned his attention to the two Cells that were hovering above a fallen Krillin. The Cells saw that Gohan's attention were now on them. One of them picked up the fallen fighter by the collar of his gi and with a cruel snicker his little finger nails grew into sharp claws that ready and poised to be brought onto Krillin's neck.

Gohan just casually walked towards the Cell that was holding his friend hostage, unblinking, and stopped a few feet away. Without a single word he raised his arm with streaks of lighting dancing across him.

The Cells looked panicked for a bit but quickly regained their composure, clenching their teeth they got in a fighting position and the one holding Krillin pressed his nails even more against his neck. The sharp pain being pressed into his neck was enough to get Krillin to come to for a moment.

"Gohan," he said with on eye cracked opened at the golden warrior, "Don't worry about me… just do what you got to do."

The demi-saiyan paid no mind, the other Cell that stood behind the one holding Krillin. Unlike his brother, this one had no mean of protection, the copy of Cell feared the cold look in Gohan's teal eyes and started to back away and tried to fly away.

"Do it Gohan!" cried Krillin.

The Cell holding him looked in fear and disbelief as Gohan's hand powered up with an energy blast directed at him and the bald monk in his hands. In less than a second the Cell Jr. let go of Krillin and launched himself into the air and fired off red blasts from the palm of its hands towards Gohan and Krillin.

The other fighters watched as the blast collided with a loud bang sending smoke all around. Cell Jr looked down smiling thinking that he had killed Gohan and Krillin. Cell who was watching the whole thing sense that Gohan was still alive and looked up. Cell Jr then sensed Gohan's energy as well and looked above and behind him to find Gohan holding on to Krillin still alive and completely unharmed.

Gohan disappeared onto where Piccolo was and placed Krillin safely on the ground, in less than a second Gohan stood behind the other Cell Jr and before anyone knew what had happened next Gohan killed the Cell Jr that had held Krillin hostage with a single kick.

Vegeta looked on in amazement, "I-I can't believe what I'm seeing." Goku looked up from where he laid and chuckled in slight amusement while Cell began to look worried as Gohan had just managed to kill off two of his Cell Jrs without even trying.

The rest of the remaining five Cells then came on with an incursion from all sides, knowing that they stood a better chance of killing the boy with all of them than one by one where he could easily pick them off as he had done not moments ago with the other two blue killers.

They all charged at once and a large cloud of dark smoke appeared as the collision took place. Gohan was unfazed and through the dust cloud he saw all of their attacks coming and easily dodged them. Two of the Cells had come to take him from on top only to both be taken back by one punch from Gohan's fist, another that had been tricking sneak up on his side so met his death when Gohan kicked him in the stomach. The other Cells backed away in fear. Gohan had just killed a Cell Jr with just one kick.

They weren't the only ones who were in fear and awe, Mr. Satan and the other non Z fighters there all watched in wonder as a mere boy was actually beating all of the Cells without even trying. Hercule especially watched the whole event with his big, loud, egotistical mouth hanging open. "No ones watching me!" he said completely missing the point that this fight was for the survival of the world...not his fame or ego. "Don't they know I'm the real star around here? I was the one who threw that guy's head over there, this all because of me!"

But no one paid him any mind at all, not when such an amazing fight was taking place. The announcer, though he was hanging upside down continued to broadcast the entire fight through his microphone. "He could win! I-I don't believe this…" he said nervously completely dumbfounded but quickly got over it, "Ladies and Gentlemen that brave little kid is still fighting a valiant battle against the throng of blood-thirsty mini-Cells!" Then off the mike he said to the cameraman off to the side. "Are you getting all this?!"

The cameraman looked up from where he was working, "Yeah but I'm switching the mode and the camera lenses so we can hopefully get a better picture here and zoom in a bit more."

"Good then hurry up!" The little man snapped urgently, "This is the scoop of the century!"

Sweat formed at the top of the red-capped man brow as he fumbled to switch the lenses as fast as possible. With a click he threw away the old lenses and snapped on the new ones he had withdrawn from the inside of his coat pocket. "Okay I got it!" he smiled and lifted the camera into position locking it only the mystery spiky gold-haired boy.

At the moment Gohan and the Cells were standing still so the camera actually got them on film. All the Cells passed along a silent message between them and then executed what they had planned. Instead of Gohan they would try to get the bag in his hands, but that didn't work out as planned as Gohan threw the bag into the air and then while the bag was in the air he punched one in the chest, another two in the face, and another he elbowed hard in the chest and all before the bag had even come down and when it did Gohan easily caught it in his hand.

The cells got on their knees and watched Gohan in fear and anger. Gohan on the other hand raised his arms and yelled as he let out a tremendous amount of energy that sent all of the Cell Jrs flying back and hitting hard against rocks.

Vegeta gazed in awe, "He just blew all those creatures with nothing but his energy!"

"And look at him," Trunk added, "He looks perfectly calm it's like he hasn't even warmed up yet."

Piccolo flew to Goku and helped his friend up, "Goku, are you okay?"

"Didn't I tell you so?" Goku said with one arm over the Namek for support, "He's going to do Piccolo," he said referring to Gohan smiling.

Piccolo still didn't look so reassured and looked from father to son, "Gohan…"

Piccolo's student hadn't even gotten a scratch yet while his opponents looked a bit banged up around the edges as they stood up and attacked once more with one going underground and another attacking from the air his a disc of energy. Gohan only jumped into the air, letting the disc pass under him harmlessly. The remaining two followed the hybrid Saiyan into the air with one attacking with the kamehameha wave and Piccolo's technique of the special beam cannon.

Both powerful techniques hit at the same time, not wanting to give their opponent an opening they both fired off one of Freeza's attacks at the same time. They all watched as the light dimmed to finally reveal Gohan still alive and unharmed by the attacks.

With a release of his energy Gohan began his counter attack on the Cell Jrs flying behind one and saying, "I said before I could _never _forgive you!" With a single punch that Cell was no more. Disappearing and reappearing behind another to catch him off guard and bring a powerful kick to its chest destroying it as well. Two were trying to make an escape but couldn't get very far as Gohan flew in front of them blocking their escape and quickly put an end to their existing. His attention went to the last remaining blue child of Cell which he quickly ended punch that sent him flying through entire cliffs and then showing up before it ended up on the ground and kicking it and putting an end to all of the Cell Jrs once and for all.

Cell looked furious, "Just look at what you've done!" angry that Gohan had managed to destroy all seven of his children without even breaking a sweat. All the Z fighters looked on from a distance.

"Nothings holding Gohan back now," Piccolo observed, "He's finally learned to tap into his power at will."

Goku agreed and stated, "Now it's time to pay Cell, it's time to face up to your crimes."

Vegeta and Trunks were speechless; never could they have imagined that Gohan could be so strong.

"Pass these around Trunks," Gohan said throwing the bag of sensu beans in his hands at the future Saiyan.

Trunks caught them, "Sure," he merely said. He flew towards his fallen comrades and distributed them all as instructed. First to Krillin who still lay unconscious on the desert's rocky ground. He kneeled down beside him and tried to wake him up, "Hey, hey Krillin are you okay? Don't worry I'll fix you right up." Trunks took out one of the bean and placed it in the bald monk's mouth before moving on to Yamcha.

Krillin finally began to stir as the bean's magical influences instantly restored his energy. Groaning as he got and blinked several times looking confused and looked over to see Trunks giving a sensu bean to Tien. Suddenly he remembered what was occurring, "T-Trunks? Gohan is…"

"Is amazing," Trunks finished for him before explaining, "He's transformed into a whole new person." Krillin looked over to where Cell and Gohan stood wide eyed at the power radiating from Gohan.

Yamcha and Tien were finally up and working the kinks out of their joints while starring in a similar manner as Krillin. "Wow, I can't believe how much he's changed," Yamcha said in disbelief that this was the same well-behaved and shy kid they all knew.

"It's like he suddenly became a man," Tien observed.

"Yeah you got that right," Krillin agreed.

Trunks drew their attention away from the two fighters when he addressed them, "Listen up guys I think that it's time that we all cleared out of here, I'll stay behind and give Goku and Piccolo each a sensu bean…Go!" They finally awoke from their trance and slowly flew off with Krillin the last to leave.

Cell finally uncrossed his arms and looked on loathingly at Gohan and prepared to fight as Gohan floated towards him. Streaks of lighting whirled around Gohan's body as he walked up to Cell and stopped a few yards away, prepared to make him pay for all that he had done, while Cell just stood there glaring at him.

Cell's expression soon changed to an amused smirk, "Hmm now…"

With that Gohan got into a fighting stance then launched himself at Cell. The android made a quick swipe at the charging half-saiyan only to have him dodge so quickly that it looked as if Cell's hand had gone through a ghost that had come then phased out of view. He looked up to find Gohan floating above. Growling Cell shot up after the boy, Gohan quickly retaliated with a kick but Cell merely dodged it in the same manner Gohan had dodged Cell.

Cell threw punch and kick after one another at Gohan who dodge and blocked them all easily as if this was nothing more than child's play to him. Cell quickly grew agitated and roared, "Stop mocking me!" he emphasized his frustration with a side kick at Gohan's head. The boy only blocked it with his arm and then began to throw a series of intense kicks and punches at Cell. The evil android retaliated by trying to send back his own attacks but each time the two only collided fist to fist in perfect symmetry with each other.

Vegeta looked up, "It's like Gohan isn't even trying," calling the half-saiyan by his first name as his display of power had given him some respect from the saiyan prince. Trunks too had to agree with his father.

"Heh, now I get it," Trunks took his eyes off the fight and looked at Piccolo, "I was wondering why you fought Cell first when you knew that you couldn't win." He said to Goku, "You went first because you wanted Gohan to see how Cell fought didn't you?"

"Is that true Goku?" Trunks asked. Goku didn't respond but only smiled and turned his attention back on his son who was fighting Cell.

The fight had somehow gotten near to where the humans were who cowered in fear at knowing they were in danger being so close to the fight as they were. Despite that the announcer continued to broadcast and the cameraman continued to shoot.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this truly turning into a spectacular fight as this little gold fighter is actually holding his own against a monster like Cell and it seems as if he could actually win! The battle is really heating up as the fight for out survival goes on!"

The world watched as both Cell and the little golden-haired boy suddenly disappeared from view and all that the poor cameraman was able to get footage of was of when their fists collided in the air sending great big booms and aftershock waves of energy from the force of their brutal fighting.

Many people standing in front of the giant screen on the outside of the ZTV station building had their eye practically bulging out of their sockets. Never had they seen something like this before as a boy was actually beating Cell and not their so called hero Herucle.

"I don't belive what I'm seeing," an elderly man said.

"That little twerp is actually beating up Cell," another citizen said.

"This can't be… I've never seen anyone fight like that before… it's almost inhuman." Yet another commented.

A motherly looking woman looked at the screen her eyes following the boy being displayed, "That poor boy, he's going to get killed if he doesn't let Hercule take care of Cell."

"I don't think that kid needs Hercule to help him, not the way he's fighting," a man beside her said.

On screen the fighters were floating up in the air glaring at each other as below the red-haired woman and Hercule's blonde-haired student were running towards safety not wanting to get caught in the crossfire between the two powerful fighters. Caroni looked back at where Paroshike and the news crew were still at. "Hey let's get out of here Paroshike! I'll simply die if I lose anymore teeth!" he called out.

"I can't move my legs," Paroshike replied trembling. His body was frozen to where he was and his eyes were glued onto the fight that was less than a hundred feet away from where he was hiding.

From on top of a cliff where he had landed, Hercule looked down nervously, "Okay I'll admit it this kid is good but still he owes me big time, if it weren't for me there's no way he'd be winning right now." In a way he had a point as he was the one who had thrown 16's head over to Gohan.

Blow after blow were exchanged with neither parties showing signs of slowing down or giving up. The sky filled with booms and massive amounts of raw energy swirled in the air as the battle ranged on. The energies were strong enough to send the woman and Hercule's students to the ground covering their heads in far for their lives.

Paroshike opened his eyes to see Gohan standing right in front of his starring up at Cell whose anger was growing by the second. "You're mine!" Cell yelled powering up his arm with a massive amount of force for a powerful punch directed at Gohan Cell didn't care that there were three helpless humans there, they were nothing but insects in his eyes anyway.

Cell's punch created a huge creator in the ground but all that he had hit was rock instead of his target. Gohan had, with his super-human speed, gathered up all of the news crew and Hercules group and flown them all to safety on top of a near by rock out of harms way. All the humans looked up in surprise to see that they were still alive and that the golden fighter was standing over them protectively.

"_How did he do that?!"_ Cell questioned furious at seeing that not only was Gohan unscratched but the humans were also unharmed. _"Why you…" _

The half-saiyan floated up into the sky never losing his cool expression and never saying a word, then descended downward onto the ground looking at the monster that was twice his size fearlessly with nothing but a desire to make him suffer.

"That's it Gohan," Goku said from where all the Z fighters were.

"Well it looks like watching your fight with Cell has really helped him out," Piccolo commented.

"Thanks but I doubt that," Goku said back, "Right now Gohan's way beyond needing my help,"

"He is?"

"Yeah, I'd say he's winning," Krillin said.

Yamcha nodded his head in assent. "Yeah it's almost too good to be true," Tien added. Vegeta was also taking in the fight with a dark scowl on his face.

"_No this is maddening,' _he thought fiercely, _'It's bad enough that Kakarrot has surpassed me in power but now his son has too!' _He glanced over at Trunks who came up to him and gave him a sensu bean.

"Here take this," Trunks held the bean to his father who stood clutching his wounded shoulder.

Vegeta growled, "I hate when I'm forced to take these," he said like a whiney little kid who didn't want to take his medicine but took it anyway and ate it.

The fight continued with Cell throwing a swift punch, Gohan bent back just a little missing it by inches easily. Then flew up to Cell and the fight continued with Cell throwing everything he had at the eleven-year-old and not even making a scratch as Gohan was able to block and dodge everything being thrown his way.

"_Why do my punches __**always**__ miss you?!" _Cell's anger was clearly showing in the fierceness of his attacks, "Enough of this!" he roared, destroying a cliff with one punch.

As the smoke cleared the android looked furiously around for Gohan who had disappeared from his view. He turned to find Gohan behind him floating in the air, not even half a second later Gohan was standing right in front of the green monster. Cell growled and began to power up and unleash as much of his energy as he could leaving behind nothing but ruble in the wake of his power.

Gohan was unimpressed and just floated back to the earth and stood waiting for Cell to make his next move. The android was getting fed up with the demi-saiyan just toying with him, _**"I've had it!" **_He flew down in front of Gohan and said, "Don't get too confident for I have yet to show you young warrior what I am truly capable of, but you will see soon enough."

"Can it," Gohan responded to the threat speaking for the first time.

Cell looked taken back at being shown such disrespect by a child, then smirked, "Ah a cheeky one… well then let's see how you bear against me when I fight at full strength."

Upon hearing this all the Z fighter couldn't belive it, all this time this wasn't even Cell's full power?

"No,"

"What! You mean he wasn't even trying up until now?" Tien asked completely shocked.

"Oh great…" muttered Yamcha.

"Where is that fiend hiding all of his power," growled Vegeta.

"He's only bluffing," Trunks offered trying to keep his rising fear down, "He's trying to scare Gohan."

They weren't the only ones who had heard the news crew and the entire world had heard Cell as well. "L-ladies and gentlemen Cell has just declared that what we've all witnessed so far isn't even his full power," the announcer stuttered struggling to say the words as sweat appeared on his brow from nervousness. "Could this really mean that we're all doomed and that this brave little kid is about to meet his match and be defeated by Cell?"

Goku and Piccolo remained silent and watched as Cell unleashed his full power. A golden aura surrounded Cell and the ground quaked and pieces of rock broke about and were lifted into the air. Hercule was thrown back by the power of Cell and the Z fighter clenched their teeth against it.

"T-this is just another one of his tricks," Hercule said to himself. "That's it just a horrible illusion and nothing more."

The whole planet seemed to be shaking beneath Cells power. Gohan didn't look impressed, "I've been waiting for you to turn it up."

"Well I guess this shoots my theory out the window," stated Trunks as he used his arms to protect himself from the debris flying everywhere.

"Incredible," was all Vegeta had to say.

"Don't give up now Gohan!" Piccolo cried.

"I don't believe this, it seems like it's getting stronger," Yamcha exclaimed.

"The whole planet is going to explode!" Krillin cried out.

Krillin wasn't too far off with his assumption as the whole planet Earth could feel Cell's power, it truly felt like the end of the world. It was frightening enough to be feeling Cells power even from hundreds of miles away but to actually be seeing it live on screen with their own eyes made it somehow worse for the people of Earth. The oceans roared and the sky changed swiftly, it seemed like it was the end at last.

In the 439 Mountain Area Chi-Chi Son starred worriedly at the TV screen, "What's happening to my baby?!" she cried biting down on a napkin in her hands. She felt the earth rumble underneath her but she didn't care all she wanted was her son back home in his room studying safe and sound under her close eye. "Goku you better bring my baby back!" she yelled to the ceiling.

Hundreds of miles away in the desert where all the Z fighters and the humans were Cell's massive power was still being unleashed and they all looked upon in fear. Never did they think that Cell would be this powerful. Yet Gohan still stood in the same spot unmoving as if Cell's display of power was nothing that he didn't expect from the very start.

At last Cell's power seemed complete from where the Earth's heroes stood. "It looks like it's time to find out what Cell can really do," Goku said.

Piccolo could only offer this to say about Cell's power, "It's amazing, he's making the whole earth shake."

"This freaks totally out of control!" Krillin exclaimed fearfully. It seemed that Cell would end of destroying the planet just from this fight and the amount of energy he had released alone. "But how do you stop something like that?"

"Go do it Gohan," Trunks said hoping the best of luck to his young comrade, who in the future would be his mentor and teacher.

Cell finished displaying his power and said to Gohan amused, "So kid are you impressed by what you see?"

Gohan replied coolly, "Is that all you got?"

Cell's face took a cruel twisted laugh that soon turned into anger at not even seeing the boy flinch and shot a punch that hit Gohan on the face. At long last Cell had managed to hit Gohan and he laughed triumphantly.

Trunks looked on in horror at Cell's new power, "Man he's quick,"

"His speed has increased as much as his power…incredible!" Vegeta observed.

Cell's smile soon vanished as he saw that Gohan didn't even look hurt at all from that punch that could have easily sent the boy flying off a mile away and into unconsciousness. Cell reared his fist back for another punch but Gohan beat him to it slamming his fist hard into Cell's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Cell took several steps back holding his gut as greenish blood poured out of his mouth.

Everyone but Goku looked amazed. The android certainly wasn't that was for sure, as he glared loathingly at the child about to try to punch him once more but Gohan was quicker and sent a powerful right hook at the killing machine sending Cell back even further. Cell struggled to get up and ended up falling down on one knee from the pain he was in and tried once more but fell again to the ground.

"This can't be," he said. How could a mere child cause him so much damage when not even Goku, who was presumably the most strongest fighter on Earth, couldn't even get Cell to show his true power?! He looked in fear at Gohan's cold teal eyes as lighting still swirled around his body, "He only got two punches on me as an attack…ahhh… so why am I so damaged?"

The Z fighters looked on as Gohan caused Cell so much pain with only two punches, "I got a feeling that Gohan has just won it all you guys," Krillin managed to say.

"Remember Krillin it's not over 'till it's over," Piccolo reminded him not wanting to get their hopes up when the battle's out come wasn't set in stone just yet.

Despite Piccolo's warning Trunks had to agree with Krillin, "I don't want to jinx us but I think Krillin might be right." Goku looked on smiling at his son and Cell in pain.

As did the rest of the world for the cameraman was still filming even though the announcer and Hercule's crew were too stunned and afraid to speak or even move as they witnessed perhaps the most fearsome creature in the universe be taken down and brought to his knees by someone who had just turned eleven a few days ago.

**There we go here's the first chapter not much originality since I based it off episodes 170 and 171 but I thought it'd be a good place to start since this is where the camera does **_**not **_**break and the world gets to witness the truth for once. Thank-you to my beta-reader for doing an awesome job as usual on any of my stories and I'll see you all on my next chapter. Please review and comment on anything I got wrong so I may have them corrected in the next chapter. **


	2. Cell's Mighty Break Down

**Sugar cravings are at an all time high and I think I'm going insane if I'm not gulfing down three pounds of sugar every minute. So to burn off this energy I'm writing like crazy. I hope you all enjoy this. I need to go and find more sugar.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

* * *

_**Cell's Mighty Break Down**_

* * *

The fight continued and Cell glared loathingly at the young Saiyan in front of him who stood, even after Cell had shown off an incredible amount of power that was strong enough to actually shake the entire earth, with the same apathy expression on his face matching Cell's look with frosty teal eyes. While from the sides the Z fighters watched anxiously as the glaring match continued.

"Why doesn't Gohan just finish Cell off?" Krillin asked out loud truly wondering. It seemed that the smaller of the two warriors was clearly the one with the upper hand and greater power, so why wasn't Gohan ending the fight right away?

Not too far away, also speculating the fight were the other living humans consisting of the announcer with his cameraman, and Hercule with his personal announcer and his top two martial arts students, all hunched down hidden behind boulders; watching in utter amazement along with the rest of the world.

The sleek haired announcer gulped and shakily held his microphone to his mouth, "Ladies and gentlemen this is truly turning into an amazing fight as both Cell and this little golden warrior seem to be facing each other off! Folks you have no idea how spectacular as this is the battle of the century!"

Nearby, cowering behind a boulder Hercule looked on with wide eyes flabbergasted, _'Wow… I can't believe this kid.' _Never had he in his entire life seen anything like this, he was the great Hercule Satan, martial arts champion of the world and the strongest fighter imaginable and then this little kid comes out from out of the blue and is doing what even he couldn't do.

Cell on the other hand, wasn't impressed and stood loathingly gritting his teeth with a look of pure hatred in his eyes and even… a twinge of fear. Cell then gasped when Gohan began to slowly walk towards him; with his highly keen hearing Cell heard the soft taps on the young warrior's shoes hitting  
the ground. Cell watched warily as Gohan neared him, still with his face still giving off the same cold, merciless look, energy encasing his body in a golden fire.

Gohan then stopped just a foot away from the monster and looked up at him. Cell growled, "_You are as foolish as your father!_" he spat angrily, "It's time for you to learn some **respect!**" Cell's temper grew even worse when Gohan didn't even flinch or change his expression in the slightest degree.

Growling the android retaliated to such disregard for someone of his stature by bringing up his right leg for a round off kick at Gohan's head. Instead Gohan blocked it easily and pushed it away with his forearm. Cell sent another kick and another that were all blocked by Gohan never even giving him a  
scratch or make him even break a sweat. Cell was quickly growing frustrated, "_**Now fight me!"**_ he roared.

He sent another kick only this time Gohan didn't just block it but caught it and held on to Cell's leg just below the knee cap. Powering up Gohan sent a kick of his own to Cell hitting the android dead on the left side of his face sending him skidding off in the ground. The young hybrid warrior brought down his leg and returned to his previous demeanor and position.

Dust cleared away as Cell struggled to get on all fours, his eyes shut in pain with his purplish blood sliding down from his mouth. He opened his eyes and turned to look at his opponent who looked as if he had never moved at all, "I will not be humiliated by a _child,_" he stated, "This has gone on far enough, I am _tired _of playing these _games!_" He got up and powered up once more sending loose stones rolling away from his energy. _'This can't be happening, I am complete it is impossible for a Saiyan child to defeat me! I am the ultimate fighter, I have no equal! Yet… somehow this one is different.' _Having made those observations Cell came to a conclusion, _'Very well if I must prove myself again so be it but this will be the last time!'  
_  
Unbeknown to the thoughts racing through Cell's mind, Gohan started to walk towards Cell who noticed this and faltered a bit before regaining his composure and demeanor by raising his power up another notch. In each of his hands he began to gather highly destructed and concentrated amounts of energy  
that grew to form disc like shapes both roughly the size of Cell.

"Look out!" Krillin yelled at Gohan.

Piccolo could only say, _"Gohan,"_ while Goku looked on without saying a word.

Even though Cell was about to launch an attack that was able to level entire cities in one swing, Goku's son continued to walked towards Cell. "Distructo Disc!" Cell first threw the disc in on hand and then the other so that they both hit Gohan near the same time.

Gohan stopped short and threw his arms in front of him catching both of them astounding everyone as he held on to them with thin invisible but powerful ropes of his energy controlling the disc like obedient little puppets.

"_Whoa,_ he caught them," Krillin stammered taking a step back, "He caught the discs,"  


"It's _impossible!"_ Vegeta said unbelieving.

Behind him stood Trunks in a similar state of mind, "_Gohan_…"

'_That's it Gohan_,' instructed Goku mentally, '_Use your training_.'

That's exactly what Gohan was doing, the training he had received in the time chamber he was well putting it to good use as his own energy seemed to absorb the discs and the flame of energy around him grew.

With the extra display of energy Cell came to his senses and out of his astounded trance he curled his hand into a tight fist, "_You little __**fool**_**,"** he hissed, "I will show you what _**true power**_ is!" With that said Cell roared and unleashed even more of his power increasing the energy around his body. Gohan scowled and tensed as Call jumped into the air and put his fingers to his fore head for all too familiar technique. **"Special Beam Cannon!"**

Cell let loose Piccolo's attack as the other fighters looked from afar with the beam's light casting a gold and violet shade over everyone as the beam neared Gohan who stood waiting for it on the ground. Up above Cell laughed maniacally, "Hahaha! _Now_ what will you do?! Hahahaha!"

To that challenge the Saiyan responded by knocking the beam with a swipe of his hand like it was a common pest to the sky where it exploded into a deadly firework harmlessly away from the earth. All gaped in astonishment at how easily Gohan had knocked Cell's attack with one hand.

Cell clenched his teeth tightly, "Curse you!" He lifted his arm and pointed his finger at him, "Rapid Fire!" a shower of energy blasts headed Gohan's way yet none what so ever even came close to contact with him as they were all absorbed by the golden flame of energy around him. "_What?" _Cell cried out bewildered, "He's still standing!" The android looked on with fear at the young half-saiyan who was yet to lose his cold expression, _'Those blasts went right through him, it's impossible!'_

'_This kid is gold,' _Thought Hercule as he looked on from afar with the other non super humans when idea struck him, "Yeah that's it!" he exclaimed earning confused expressions from his the three who had come with him in the pink jet copter.

"What's it?" asked the red-haired woman.

"This kid's got some talent, I've decided to take him under my wing," he announced.

"But maestro what about us?" asked Paroshike pointing at himself.

"We paid you to train us," pointed out Caroni.

"What!" Hercule yelled out angrily, "You two idiots aren't worth my time!"

"Hey that hurt," his two _former_ students said meekly.

"Hey what a great idea Hercule!" piped the red-head cheerfully, "You give that kid a contract and he'll bring in lots of money to your dojo."

"I hadn't thought of that…" Hercule said but to anyone with half a brain it was obvious that Hercule knew that the child fighting Cell at that moment was a huge cash earner for him.

"Uh, Hercule…about the boy," interrupted the announcer away from his microphone to address Hercule privately, "Listen I hate to say this but—honestly who are you trying to fool it's obvious to everyone here that the kid is far more skilled than you."

Hercule glared at the announcer with his teeth clenched, the way he always did when someone questioned his skills, "What? Come on! Are you for real?" Hercule replied arrogantly as if the announcer didn't have a clue what he was talking about at all, "That kid is an _amateur, _oh sure he's got talent but he needs help if he trains hard enough he could be as good as me. Uh-huh," he nodded a matter of factly.

The cameraman just gave him a weird look and groaned at how obnoxious and egotistical the great Hercule Satan could actually be; never once taking the camera away from the fight. He sighed and got back to shooting the fight which was the main reason why he here in the first place.

Trunks looked onto the fight and commented, "Look Krillin, the tables have turned on Cell. I think Gohan's got him."

"Yeah," Krillin replied completely amazed, "It's unbelievable, wow…" Both Yamcha and Tien had their mouths open and Piccolo stood back with sweat forming on his head, "Do you think he could beat him this time?"

"He will," answered Piccolo.

Cell looked on in fear as Gohan started to approach him; the sheer power that he possessed seemed from not of any world. "What are you so afraid of Cell?" Gohan asked venomously with power lacing his every word. Cell took a step back frighten at such animosity coming from a mere boy. "Isn't this what you wanted? I warned you, I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far." Cell stood there trembling as Gohan continued, "But you didn't listen, you _forced_ me to awaken my hidden power and now that you've seen it you are _afraid _because you know that _**I'm going to destroy you**_!"

Cell's eyes widened when he heard those last five words and shot off into the sky to try and escape his death by the hands of the powerful half-saiyan. Gohan watched on as the ball of energy that was Cell got smaller and smaller as he fled as fast as he could.

"Alright!" Krillin cried out happily at seeing Cell flee, "Cell is chickening out!" He was sorely mistaken for Cell wasn't planning on running away at all but rather to get enough distance between him and Gohan in order to perform the Kamehameha Wave.

"_KA-ME-HA_—

"No! Don't do it Cell," Goku said with a warning tone.

_MMMMEEEE!!" _The powerful energy build up stronger and stronger in Cells hands to the point where it was the size of a stadium,_ "Ahahaha!" _he laughed maniacally_, "Here you go! L_et's see you try and stop this! I'm going to blow the earth and there's_**nothing**_you can do!"

"_**Gohan get out of there he's going to do it!" **_Krillin yelled out trying to warn Gohan but his plea fell on deaf ears as Gohan just stood there looking up unmoving from where he stood.

"_**HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"**_ Cell let loose the Kamehameha Wave sending the sky and everything around for miles under a blue and white light that blocked the very sun itself as it traveled at a breakneck speed to the ground where it was sure to eliminate the whole planet and all who inhabited it.

"_**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" **_Goku cried out but it was no use as none of them could possibly hope to stop the attack now. They all looked on in fear as it was certain that this was the end of the earth and those who were watching the live footage still being shot were certain too and began to await for their deaths as the ball of energy came closer and closer.

"No…" Vegeta uttered, "Not like this…"

Unbeknownst to everyone, Gohan was already coolly preparing his own Kamehameha Wave to counter Cell's, "Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAA!!" His attack struck Cell's attack seconds before it was about to come into contact with the earth. It was strong enough to not only halt it but push it back towards Cell who was shocked and looking a bit panicked.

"No!" he said, "What have you done?!" As his own attack was turned against him he tried with all his might to reroute it back to earth but couldn't. Gohan pushed his attack even harder against Cell's making the ground around him begin to break off as the energy began to overwhelm the environment around the young Z fighter.

The energies finally clashed full on and created a large explosion in the sky that sent a large wave all around throwing the humans back a few hundred feet and the Z fighters straining to stand their ground and bear the explosion. Cell struggled to keep on with his attack but it was futile as Gohan's own Kamehameha Wave swallowed up Cell's adding to its own power and headed straight towards Cell.

"I can't stop it!" Cell cried as now his opponent's attack was right in front of him and there was no escaping it now. He let out a yell of agony as he too was swallowed up and the blast sent out into space like a comet. While on earth it looked like a bright star growing smaller and smaller until it had faded from view. Gohan lowered his arms from their position and looked up at the sky.

There was silence all around with loose dust blowing in the wind with no signs of life to the naked eye. In a spot not too far from where Gohan and Cell had been fighting, the sand began to shift and move as 

a figure emerged from it. Vegeta grunted and shook off some of the sand having managed to get half his body out and his eyes fell onto Gohan who stood unmoving. _'How could Gohan have that much power inside of him?' _The Saiyan prince observed in awe, _'He released a bigger Kamehameha Wave than Cell, he should be exhausted. What's his secret?'_

Around him more sand began to shift as the Z fighters began to emerge and unbury themselves from underneath the sand storm that came from the clashing of the two waves. "Whoa… Who would've thought that getting rid of Cell would be such a _blast?_" Krillin chuckled lightly at the small joke.

"No!" Piccolo claimed, "Cell is still alive!"

"There's no way he could be!" Trunks cried out unbelieving. He had seen it with his own eyes—they all did—Cell was consumed by Gohan's attack and blasted into space.

"Yeah that energy wave swallowed him up completely," Krillin pointed out siding with Trunks.

Goku, on the other hand was so sure, _'It looks like Piccolo's right,' _he thought grimly, '_Gohan may have slowed him down but he is __**still **__very much alive.' _The Saiyan could feel Cell's energy out in the sky, injured and weakened…but still alive.

--

Sand shifted once more and out popped Hercule and the rest of the humans that had been stupid enough to come along ignorantly thinking that '_the world champ'_ could possibly defeat a creature such as the evil android. He spat out sand and coughed and looked around confused then blinked when he saw the same kid from earlier standing alone and no Cell in sight.

The announcer shook his head to clear it up a little and looked around behind him his cameraman was rubbing his head where it had collided with the ground with a look of awe that mimicked the one on the red-haired woman's and the other two fighters that had accompanied Hercule.

"D-Did he win…?" asked Paroshike.

"I think he did," responded Caroni.

"I don't believe it…" the announcer claimed astounded, "The kid actually won!"

"No,"

Everyone turned to Hercule, who was sitting with his legs and arms crossed with a serious expression on his face, confused. "What do you mean 'no'? There is no sign of Cell anywhere of course the kid beat Cell!" cried the announcer.

Hercule turned and glared at the little man making him step back in fear, "You can't be serious!" he said in his usual booming voice, "Do you really think that that puny punk over there could really take out Cell that easily, and without proper training from me? Don't make me laugh." Hercule hoped that this little act would work because there was no way he was about to lose any face in front of the entire world because some kid suddenly popped out of nowhere along with those other weirdoes and had a bunch of cheap tricks. "Oh Cell is still alive. He's just hiding; it's just another one of his tricks and illusions. You guys just watch and learn." He finished explaining confidently.

For once the champ was right on the dot about Cell still being alive but as for everything else…

--

Cell's body was completely maimed with the wave taking away most of his left arm, all of his left leg, and part of his right leg. It seemed that Cell had managed to move out of the way in time to avoid what would have surely been his demise but not by much by the looks of it. His blood dripped and spilled from his wounds as he glared down at the earth with clenched teeth. This was not what he had in mind of finding when he challenged the people of this planet to bring about their strongest warriors; he had expected amusement and a way to test his abilities. Instead a mere boy had the upper hand on him, Cell the perfect weapon a creature who knew no equal, and was winning in this fight without showing the most miniscule traces of effort.

Below him Gohan was smiling at seeing Cell suffering. That was his intension; to make the android suffer for all that he's done, all the lives that he had destroyed, all the innocent people that he had killed just for sport, and for hurting his friends. The Saiyan blood within his veins was out for vengeance and not many things got in the way when a Saiyan is out for the blood of revenge.

Unaware to all Goku was deep in thought, _'Gohan's power has grown far beyond mine,' _he thought as he looked onto the fight that was at a standby for the moment. The fight made him recall a few memories from not so long ago. _'When we were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I knew he had hidden strengths but I __**never **__knew he could have set it to this level…'_

_Goku and Gohan grunted as the both locked hands and pushed as hard as they could until they pushed off one another. Goku landed on one side while Gohan landed on the other falling onto his hands and knees panting for breath. Both father and son were tired and their clothes were torn in several places and had many skid marks on them but they didn't care about that, they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train and master the Super Saiyan stage in order to stand any chance in defeating Cell._

_Without stopping Gohan launched himself at his father and began throwing a series of powerful kicks and punches while Goku blocked and dodged them. It was all he could do as Gohan, though a child was already just as or more powerful than more of the Z fighters were. _

'_**Each time we trained his energy level increased and I saw his fighting techniques improve it wasn't long before he was as good as me…'**_

_With a swift punch, Gohan had nailed Goku in the abdominal that temporarily winded him. He retaliated with a round off kick to the young boy's left side sending him across the room making him change back to normal as well. Goku paused when he saw that his son was now at his limit and wasn't about to get up any time soon and also changed back with his teal and golden hair returning to their normal black color. _

'_**Even when I knew that he couldn't take anymore he refused to give up…'**_

_Goku watched as Gohan strained with all the strength he had left to try and get up and keep going. Seeing that Gohan was in no condition to even get up on his own Goku chuckled lightly, "Hehe, let's call it a day, we've practiced for twenty hours already." He tried to coax his son into taking a much deserved rest, "Come on Gohan I think it's time for a break." Goku turned and started walk towards the resting area holding his right shoulder. _

"_Wait Dad!" _

_Goku stopped and turned to look back over his shoulder, the sight that he saw made his eyes widen. He turned full body and watched in amazement as Gohan was glowing with an incredible energy around his body as he got up and stood ready. _

"_Let's keep going," Gohan insisted despite his exhaustion while Goku starred at his son not believing such power that the half-saiyan was displaying. _

'_**Watching Gohan that day I realized that there were hidden depths to his power I would **_**never**_** even begin to fathom. And that's when I knew… if anyone was going to have a chance at beating Cell it would be him…"**_

_Gohan looked up with a small grin on his face, one full of confidence and a certain vigor in it that made the child look a few years older. He yelled as he let loose one last increase on his energy completely changing into Super Saiyan for a few moments before collapsing unconscious and completely drained on the ground. _

Goku looked at his son with a tiny smile on his face, _'I'm proud of you Gohan, you've mastered your power. Now go show Cell what you're made of.'_

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Yamcha. "What's he waiting for?" Goku's small smile faded fast with his friend's words, his face becoming more serious and focused.

Still in sky a dismembered Cell glared angrily, "No! He's a boy! There's no way that little brat could be so strong!" As if hearing him Gohan smirked in a way that was very similar to Vegeta.

A little farther from Gohan Piccolo came to a sudden realization, "Hey if he waits too long Cell will regenerate himself!" he said urgently. Everyone looked at him in confusion not sure what the green man was talking about, "Remember he has my cells inside him!" he clarified.

Catching on to what Piccolo was saying Goku yelled to his son, "Gohan! You've got to take Cell down now before he can regenerate!" He warned with a tone of urgency in his voice.

Gohan turned to his dad, "Take him down now," he stated as if the very idea was ludicrous, "No, I think I'm going to wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while."

"_**Gohan! Listen to me you've got to get him. Do it NOW!"**_ Goku ordered trying to get his son to do as he was told and take the chance he had before it was too late. _**"We all know you have the power! It's time to use it!"**_

Ignoring his father's wishes Gohan looked up and watched as Cell began to regenerate himself with his arm popping out from the stub it once had been along with his antennas and his legs in a just a few seconds. All watched in terror as Cell completed his regeneration and floated panting with regeneration fluids dripping over his new body parts. "I am whole," he declared, "You wretched child! How dare you! HOW DARE _**YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"**_Cell roared as he unleashed a massive amount of power. His body grew as his muscles and power grew bigger and bigger all while Gohan looked on with the same small smirk on his face.

Once finished Cell was at least four times the size he used to be and landed back on the ground hard enough to break the ground beneath him. Gohan looked in even smaller in comparison to the new large android who glared down angrily at the demi-saiyan with pure loathing.

"Oh no Cell's back to his old evil self," said Krillin.

"Boy, you won't defeat me," Cell said in a much deeper voice that sounded close to Hercule's, "A worthless Saiyan like you can't compete with me! I am invincible and now I will make you pay! AAAARRRRGGGGG!" He threw a punch but missed and only managed to hit the ground as Gohan jumped out of the way long before the hit could even come close. As the dust cleared Cell looked over his shoulder and sure enough there was his opponent coolly staring. Cell growled and began to throw punch after punch at Gohan who easily dodged them all.

The fight continued and Trunks couldn't help but notice, "Look Cell might have power but he can't catch Gohan." He was right no matter how hard Cell tried his new body wasn't fast enough to even come close in landing a hit. "He's too bulky his size is slowing him down!"

Gohan seemed done with letting Cell take a shot at him and decided it was time to go from defense to offense. With one side kick to the face Gohan made Cell back away with a broken jaw, "You're not a boy… you're a monster!" said Cell but that was all he had time to say as Gohan launched himself at the 

android with a nice hard kick at his gut winding him making the green creature drop to the ground in pain. Cell tried to get up but found he couldn't, "What have you done to me?" he asked in fear. Something inside him was wrong and it seemed like he was about to throw up.

"Hey, look," Krillin said.

"Looks like something is happening to Cell," Trunks added.

"He's sick," Piccolo claimed. Cell held his chest as pressure inside him started to build and he couldn't keep it inside of him for much longer, "It won't be long now," Krillin looked at him confused.

"His life force is getting weaker," Goku stated.

"And in a moment Cell's complete power would have left him for good,"

"What, how do you know that?" asked Trunks.

"Watch and you'll see what I mean," responded Piccolo.

Sure enough Piccolo's prediction came true as a large bulge seem to work itself from Cell's gut to his throat causing the android to hold his mouth to try and not puke but it was hopeless and soon he threw up completely but what came out surprised everyone.

"W-What's that?!" cried Vegeta. Everyone was shocked at what they had seen Cell had just spit out Android 18.

"Look it's Android 18, she was inside cell the whole time," Trunks said. Her body was covered in a yellowish slime and splayed out on the ground and she appeared to be unconscious.

Krillin couldn't believe his eyes, "What…it can't be, I thought she was a goner,"

"But if she's free then what does that mean?" Trunks asked.

"The end of Cell," Piccolo stated.

'_I hope you're right Piccolo,'_ Goku prayed but he knew that the fight wasn't over until Gohan had completely destroyed Cell and the android was a formidable opponent and full of tricks of his own along with the Z fighter's own tricks.

Cell's power was beginning to fade fast and now with 18 no longer inside him he was no longer at full power and was no longer perfect meaning that Gohan's chance to take down Cell was here and now. Cell bent down to pick up 18's body most likely to try and reabsorb her back so that his full power would return.

Krillin's temper began to boil at seeing Cell grab 18 like she was a mere play thing, "Don't touch her!" he shouted angrily and was about to go after Cell but Piccolo prevented him from doing so.

"Krillin!" the bald man looked at the man holding him back and stepped aside letting his anger cool off. Krillin was thankful that Piccolo had stopped him from doing anything hasty and thus ruining the earth's chances of getting rid of Cell, but it tore him apart on the inside knowing that there was nothing he could do to help out 18. All that they could do was watch as Cell stood to his full height and yelled in frustration at having his power robbed from him with just one punch from a mere prepubescent boy.

Not too far away the other six humans that had attended the Cell Games watched with all their eyes bugging out at seeing ell throw up a woman and a little kid beating up the most fearsome creature that the world has ever known. Hercule was the first to regain his ability to speech when it turned out that his prediction about Cell had been partly accurate all along. He regained his usual self and crossed his arms and started to nod his head, "See what I'd tell ya, it was all just a trick by Cell."

"But Hercule the boy—"

Hercule cut off Caroni before he could finish, "The boy is an amateur! He still doesn't have the same skill that I do in order to take down Cell, so far all he's managed to do is make Cell throw up and I can tell, seeing that I'm an experienced fighter, that that was a lucky shot and nothing else."

"That's right Hercule, but just think that if you train that kid just imagine how good he could be," said the red-head happily still completely dense and off in her own little imaginary world.

"Exactly, it's too bad that I'm not fighting Cell otherwise that guy would be screaming for mercy and his mommy right about now. But I want to give this kid some time to with Cell so he doesn't feel too bad and that he can tell everyone that he fought alongside me in defeating Cell, AHAHAHA!" It was a good act for television all right… too bad the camera wasn't on him though.

The whole time the cameraman and the announcer were focusing on the fight and up until now were silent but the announcer was over his shock and began to do what he was being paid to do and that was comment on the fight, "Folks if you're just tuning in Cell is still alive and amazingly that little kid out there has managed to make Cell throw up and apparently he threw up some blonde woman. I can't tell if she's alive or not but the way this fight is going I think it's safe to say that the boy is going to win! Cell looks to be in a lot of pain right now and the way the kid punched him in the gut like that all I have to say is that that's got to hurt."

With the camera still rolling the whole world watched along with the Z fighters as Cell struggled to hang on to his power but it was already gone. The moment that he had spewed out 18 his perfection had been destroyed and now he was reverting back into imperfection.

"Oh man what's happening?" Yamcha asked with a bit of fear. He soon got his answer as Cell transformation was complete and the android turned back to how he looked like before the Cell Games had begun with his scorpion like tail returning along with his old orange and dark green spotted exterior.

"Look he's changed," Trunks said, "He isn't in his final form anymore,"

"Yes, Gohan has won Cell was no match for him," Piccolo declared.

Vegeta was completely blown away_, 'I don't believe it,'_

Yes it had seemed that the nightmare that was Cell was finally coming to an end now that he was no longer 'perfect'. Cell was completely losing his cool as not only was his perfection lost but there didn't seem anyway in beating the boy whose power was far greater than his own and would soon be the victor in this battle unless he came up with something quick to get rid of him.

"_**BBBBOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!!" **_The now incomplete android began to walk over to Gohan and with each step he took he broke the ground all as the boy stood his ground glaring coldly. "You little insect! You made a fool of me!" He yelled angrily and with a battle cry he slammed his fist into the ground where Gohan had just been sending large chunks of rock flying. In his imperfect form he was slower than before and stood no chance in catching Gohan at all who dodged every attack made by Cell before gutting the android once more and sending him crashing a few yards away.

"That's the way," Krillin encouraged.

Seeing that this was their chance Piccolo cried out to his former pupil, "Gohan finish him off now!"

Gohan started to walk over to Cell as he got up and turned to face the Saiyan with fear in his eyes he said, "Stay away from you monster!" The android backed away but was too focused on the saiyan child to realize that he had backed away to one of the deep ravine in the ground that he had created during the fight earlier. The rock broke under his weight and he began to fall but managed to catch the edge in time with one hand. Gohan walked over and looked down at Cell then stomped his foot onto the android hand.

"Give up…or fall,"

"NOOO!!" Cell began to climb out but Gohan's foot stopped him with just a small exertion of his power Gohan made Cell fall into the deep ravine, summoning his power again Cell managed to slow down and then fly out in time before he came face to face with the end. As Gohan turned to walk away Cell flew out and was planning to attack but the boy was one step ahead of him and delivered a kick so fast that Cell didn't even know what had hit him as he was sent crashing through boulders before painfully skidding to halt. "I'll get you for this boy," Cell grunted as he tried to get up, "I swear I will,"

"Cell give up, you aren't going to beat me," Gohan said knowingly.

As the other fighter looked on Piccolo couldn't help but say, "Gohan is toying with him,"

"Now! Gohan, end it right now!" yelled Goku. "There's no time to waste get him Gohan!"

Again, he ignored his father's commands and walked over to Cell not quite done with his fun just yet. While Cell racked his brain for any solution that could ensure that the little brat would die as the child came closer and closer to him, "No stay back!"

Cell unleashed a huge amount of energy as his body began to bulge and expand like a balloon growing larger and larger and the world looked on in horror as to what trick the green monster had now. The 

cameraman kept on rolling the film capturing every moment of it and like everyone else beside him he too was in shock at just what was happening now. "Cell has changed once again! What kind of crazy strategy is this? He has pumped himself like a balloon and it looks like he could burst at any moment."

As Cells' body filled itself with power he soon looked close to a bomb that would be enough to wipe out Gohan if he didn't do something quick. "What's Cell trying to do now?" wondered Krillin, "Look at the size of him."

'_I don't like the look of this,'_ thought Trunks as a sense of dread filled inside him; a premonition that something big and something bad was going to happen soon.

Goku suddenly came to a horrifying conclusion, he knew what Cell was going to do next and his son was right in the line of fire to receive the full blast if he didn't get out of there fast. He yelled out to his son urgently, "RUN GOHAN!!"

Cell laughed as he finished enlarging himself, "Boy this is the end for you. You thought you could beat me but you can't!" he laughed. "I'm going to blow myself up now, and I'm going to you with me! Say good-bye to your precious planet!"

At last Gohan understood what Cell was going to do, all this time he had wasted toying with him when he should have taken his father's advice and destroyed the android when he had the chance, but now it was too late. There wasn't anything he could do, "No don't!"

"What?" Vegeta said shocked, "Blow up the earth?" he repeated.

"Yes that's right," Piccolo said, "Cell's not bluffing this time. I know he'll do it." The other fighter watched in horror came closer and closer to blowing himself up.

Cell laughed and looked down at Gohan, "You lose little man, I'm going to destroy this planet!"

Gohan got in a fighting stance, "No you won't," he growled.

"Watch out, you might make be explode," he said with a cruel humor. "You don't want to make me upset, one little shock could set me off. And then it's bye-bye Gohan bye-bye Goku and so long Earth!" Gohan tensed knowing that Cell was right and that he could do anything now as Cell laughed seeing the boy finally lose his cool, "One minute boy and then it'll all be over," Cell taunted.

"We're done for," Krillin exclaimed.

"No somebody has to come up with a plan," Tien cried.

"We're done, this time there's nothing we can do," Piccolo said gritting his teeth.

Time ticked away and still no one seemed to be able to come up with a way to stop Cell without setting him off. "There's forty more seconds left!" declared Cell as he came closer to blowing himself up.

As Gohan glared at Cell he couldn't help but to think, _'Dad was right I should have destroyed Cell when I had the chance, I let my power go to my head!' _Memories of how injured and weak Cell had been came into his head along with memories of his father's voice telling him repeatedly to destroy Cell. "I could have destroyed Cell now there's nothing I can do," a look of utter defeat and guilt washed over him, "I've failed…" he dropped to the ground on his hands his knees as the full weight of all that was happening came crashing down on him, "What have I done?" He pounded the ground in anger, "I've been a fool , I let Cell win again!" How could he have let this happen, everyone was counting on him to defeat Cell and he had let them down, everyone; his mother, his father, his grandfather, his friends, and the whole world. They were all depending on him and he had failed them, he had let them down and now they were all going to die because of him.

Seeing Gohan go down Krillin said, "Gohan's in trouble!"

"No! Time is running out," Trunks replied.

A vision of what was about to happen came into Piccolo's mind, "Cell has beaten us again, it's over."

Goku however was formulating a plan as he watched Cell laugh in triumph, having made his decision he turned to his friends. "What is it Goku?" asked Krillin. "Do you have a plan or something?" Goku's features softened and he gave his best friend a smile confusing him, "What? What do you want us to do?"

"Listen there's not much time left and I can think of one way to save the earth now,"

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Piccolo.

Trunk's eyes widened when he realized what Goku was planning to do, "No don't, I think I know what you have planned Goku. You don't have to do this." Goku raised his two forefingers to his forehead.

"Good-bye friends," he simply said.

Vegeta gawked at Goku dumbfounded that his rival and sometimes friend was about to get himself killed. "Goku wait don't leave us," pleaded Krillin not wanting to lose the greatest friend he's ever had, a friend that trained under the same master as him and had been friends with since childhood. Goku vanished in a blink of an eye. "_**NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**_

Goku however didn't pay attention. He knew what he had to do, even if it meant leaving everyone he cared about behind, he would do this so that they could keep on living. Cell was too busy laughing to notice Goku had suddenly disappeared, "AHAHAHA! Ten more seconds and the earth will be gone!" declared Cell, "I guess we'll call the game a draw." He chuckled enjoying the way that the boy's confidence and cool attitude had easily crumpled away into despair and guilt.

Goku appeared suddenly in between his son and the android that had stopped laughing when he saw Goku suddenly appear in front of him. Goku looked up to Cell and gave him a smile while placing his hand on the belly of the beast, turning his head to give his son a few last words before he would do what he was about to do. "Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you," Gohan just looked at his father unable to understand what his dad was about to do.

"What—daddy?"

"Take care of your mother for me, she needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan," his son's widened when he realized what his father meant to do. With one last smile he bid his son good-bye, "Good-bye my son," facing Cell now Goku concentrated all of his power for one last move.

Piccolo stood with the others gritting his teeth as he watched in full view what his friend was about to do, "Goku,"

Gohan ran to try and stop his father but it was too late in a millisecond Goku had teleported himself and Cell far away from the Earth where Cell wouldn't be able to fulfill his evil desires. "No come back!"

"_**GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"**_

--

On King Kai's planet, Kai and his two companions a monkey and a grasshopper were in a state of panic as Goku appeared with a ticking time bomb named Cell. "Goku are you out of your min!?" King Kai asked.

"Sorry guys this is the only place I could think to bring him."

"Well you could have called first!"

Cell couldn't hold back anymore and power started to leak out in huge waves, a mere foreshadowing to what was about to come in only a few more seconds. The tiny planet began to shake and ruble as Cell's self-destruction began crumbling King Kai's house and stirring up a strong gust of wind sending the little green bug and monkey flying backwards as below the planet began to crumble and break. King Kai looked on in fear at Cell while his former student merely smiled despite the immense danger he was in.

Until at last Cell exploded in a blinding white light engulfing Goku, King Kai and his two pets along with the whole planet, the clouds swirled like the eye of a tornado then several beams of white light broke through cutting them like lasers. With a large boom the small planet was no more with there being no remains left what so ever of what or who had just been in the now empty space. The explosion was

It all faded away and everything returned to silence as Cell was now gone along with Earth's greatest hero…

--

Back on Earth the battle ground were silent as all were in shock as to what Goku had just done, his child starred where his father had just been with Cell a few moments ago with wide eyes. The rest of the Z fighters were getting over their shock and beginning to grasp the fact that their comrade was now dead. "No… Goku…." Uttered Piccolo staring at the ground with his hands tightly formed fists, "He's gone."

As soon as he heard those words Krillin collapsed onto the ground on all fours, "_Goku…" _his voice was breaking with grief and sadness at losing his best friend so suddenly and in such a manner.

Gohan now finally was out of his shock and it was soon replaced with grief at having lost his father tears slide down his face, _**"DADDYYYYYYYY!!"**_ He cried out hoping to hear a response even though he knew that it was no use, his father was gone and there was nothing he could do to change that fact now. His voice echoed out over the empty and barren waste land that was the battle field and now his father's grave site.

--

Master Roushi grew uneasy and he starred into the ceiling of the small pink house that rested on a tiny island in the middle of the ocean, a serious expression on his old face as he sat at his table with Bulma and baby Trunks. The look on the turtle hermit's face began to worry Bulma, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's strange…" he responded directing his gaze to the cup of coffee on the table now, "I can't feel Goku's or Cell's life force anymore."

"Can you tell if Goku is still alive?"

The old man didn't want to tell her and turned away unable to say it. He didn't have to, Bulma understood the way he looked away from her and didn't answer her. She shot up holding her son tightly disbelieving what he was silently implying looking at the perverted old man with wide eyes. It just couldn't be true.

Goku couldn't be dead…

--

Gohan banged his fists on the ground as pain and grief for his father overwhelmed him inside, tears poured from his eyes at losing the man that had raised him and cared for him, the one he had admired and respected as a hero and was proud to call his father.

He was gone…

Now the world knew it as well.

The whole event had been captured on film and broadcasted live all over the world thanks to the mere coincidence that a box of technology managed to survive the whole event along with six poorly misguided fools. Barely believing what he had just saw the announcer raised the microphone to his mouth, "Well, that it… the Cell Game is over… They're gone. Both of them, they've both disappeared…"

Still trying to live in her imaginary world the female of the bunch turned to Hercule, "Hey Hercule, look it's over."

Hercule regained some of his deposition and coughed into his hand, "What a shame. I mean…uh… I didn't even get a chance to show off my amazing martial arts powers."

No one really cared about the champ anymore, all their attention was focused on the fact that Cell was gone and the one responsible for it was the little kid out there and the strange man with the spiky gold hair.

But that same boy wasn't sharing on the world's shock of the android being gone; all he cared about was that his dad was now dead and that it was all his fault. Gohan remained weeping not even noticing that Krillin had walked up beside him and had placed a hand on his back, "That's right, cry," he whispered soothingly trying to comfort the boy, "Just let it all out little buddy."

"It all my fault," Gohan said through his tears his voice laced with deep pain. "Dad didn't have to sacrifice himself. I wish it had been me…now he's gone and I'm still here." More tears fell from the grief stricken child.

"Hey, don't blame yourself kid." Krillin said trying to get Gohan to not blame himself like he was doing now, "If it weren't for you the earth and all of us would be history. You saved us." Gohan's tears started to quiet down some from Krillin's words, "Your dad was very proud of you Gohan. You know that… and he had to do what he did because he loves you." Gohan looked up with a tear stained face at the bald man who started to help him up off the ground and onto his feet, "Now come on…let's go."

As Krillin was helping Gohan he spotted 18 just a few feet way sprawled on the floor and still unconscious since she came out from Cell's body with Cell's stomach juice coating her. "Android 18! I almost forgot about her." Krillin walked quickly to her side to see if she was okay, "Come on you guys she needs our help. She's still alive." Nobody moved to help so he just picked her limply off the ground into his arms.

Gohan, having been comforted by his father's best friend's words looked up at the sky no longer crying, _"Daddy…" _he whispered hoping that, somewhere in the afterlife, his father was alright and happy. It was the least that he deserved.

--

While in the afterlife, traveling the long familiar path through clouds, Goku was flying over the path with a short blue man, a monkey, and a talking insect. "Hey guys sorry for involving you like this but I really didn't have another choice. Honest," Goku said apologetically. Bobo was pretty forgive and just waved it off King Kai was in a less forgiving mood…

"Goku how could you? And to me… have you know respect?" he said bitterly at not only having his home blown up but also getting blown up himself and the cause of it was the Saiyan he now regretted training. "This is no way to treat a king, I didn't deserve that!" Bobo said something in monkey language and waved his hairy arms around. "What a mess, look at us because of you my planet was destroyed! _And now I'm stuck here on Snake Way!"_

"Awww King Kai I did to save the Earth I had to do it. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!?" Bobo and his green friend both agreed with Goku but that still wasn't enough to convince King Kai.

"GOKU YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE! You know what you are?! You are a _**pest!"**_

"Sorry," Goku said again and continued to fly along the path when something as odd struck him, "Hey where's Cell?" he asked confused looking around for the android, "Shouldn't he be here with us? Yeah… I don't see him around anywhere."

King Kai halted all of a sudden looking a bit panicked, "Cell's not here! Then that means—oh no! He's gone… _he's gone!_ This can't be, when Cell blew himself up he should have been sent to the Great Snake Way with us!"

"Huh? Then what does this mean King Kai?"

"It means that Cell was not destroyed," King Kai said fearfully, "He's alive!"

"_**Alive!"**_ Goku repeated fearing the worse that now it meant that his friends and family were still in danger and now he wouldn't be able to help them out as much now.

--

"Krillin what are you doing" asked Vegeta, "Put that android down right now," he ordered.

"What?"

"Destroy it now, it's still alive."

But Krillin refused to do so, "No, she's hurt. Come on she's not that bad, she just needs some help that's all." He pleaded with the Saiyan prince.

"Y-You're pathetic," he turned his head away in disgust, "Go do what you want to. I don't care."

Everyone was turning to leave and go home with a sudden blast of wind caught them off guard from behind a large spike of energy sprang out of nowhere. "Hey, what's that?" asked Piccolo. Lighting screeched and danced around as the energy grew kicking up clouds of dust and stirring up the air all around. In the middle of it, where the lighting seemed to have originated from, a gold ring of light shone then it exploded like a fireworks display into waves of blue sending out a massive energy reading.

The Z fighters starred in shock at such power fearing the worst was yet to come. Vegeta recognized this energy reading, "No… it can't be."

"What is that?" Trunks asked fearfully praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"He's, He's back!" Piccolo said.

Energy waves crashed onto nearby boulders completely demolishing them and blowing them away like sand. Then, out of nowhere, before anyone could react or even sensed what was coming, an energy blast shot out from the center of the energy and hit Trunks straight through the chest knocking him back several feet. He landed on the ground face up bleeding heavily through his chest where a gaping hole was now. Vegeta watched it all in slow motion as his future son was killed right in front of him, and he had done nothing to protect his son.

Everyone stopped starring at the fallen Trunks when they heard a familiar evil laughter coming from in front of them as their worst nightmares had come true and was gloating in front of them.

"My aim is as good as ever… _so good to be __**back**_**.**" Cell chuckled maniacally.

* * *

**Well there you go nineteen long pages of work all here. Today's my 15****th**** birthday and so far I've gotten a laptop, a new bike, and forty bucks. I call this a very good birthday and it would be even better if you all gave me some reviews. Hope you liked this chapter and does anyone know the name of the little green insect that is with King Kai. I forgot his name. **

**Thanks to **_bumike99, __HikarinoTenshi2879, ShadowYashi, Digimonlover405, VegetaTrunks, Inshido, empty-spaces, gotenzmate, Shiva the Sarcastic, Iron-Man420, Phnx, and Chikita341 _**for reviewing my story. **

**Well bye-bye now I'm off to enjoy a nice slice of cake. **


End file.
